1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting protection system for trailer units of what is commonly known as tractor-trailer rigs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with operating tractor-trailer rigs at night is for an operator to cut a corner too short and thereby scrape the rear of the trailer against a curb, parked car, or a corner light post, etc. When such an accident occurs it has been a common excuse that the operator could not see where the rear of the tractor was because it was too dark. Other common type accidents would be for an operator to lose a wheel in a ditch when crossing a four lane highway or making a U-turn on a highway.
The prior art shows various type lighting devices for attachment to motor vehicles to allow the operator to see the side edges of the road and/or the vehicle itself. None of these prior art devices, however, are arranged for the simple electrical installation as is disclosed in this invention. Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,496,140, issued June 3, 1924 to S. S. Tuttle; 1,535,894, issued Apr. 28, 1925 to R. T. Biddle; 1,611,706, issued Dec. 21, 1926 to E. I. Adolphson et al; 3,023,344, issued Feb. 27, 1962 to J. L. Owings; 3,017,500, issued Jan. 16, 1962 to H. A. Pezzopane; and 3,457,397, issued July 22, 1969 to M. E. Tindall.